


Bedroom Hymns

by Missfoxx21



Series: Hymns-verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Detective Kurama and his assistant Naruto, Goddesses, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kinda, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Sasuke makes bad life choices, This is just an excuse for smut not gonna lie, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel Fix-It, back from the dead, relationships to be decided, time warping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: After the war comes peace. Supposedly. While a newly single Sakura is going through her family's belongings, she stumbles across something that promises her everything she's ever wanted. At great cost.But maybe, just this once, it'll be okay to be a bit selfish.





	1. Good Place to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been working this out for the better part of a month. This is self-indulgent Multisaku romance/smut maybe involving some reality warping. If I get minor details wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me.

Sakura believed her response to all of it was remarkably mature and composed, really. Sure, Sasuke would have to replace all of his dining wear along with his table. And his wall. And most of his house for that matter. He took it in stride, his head high but his eyes faced toward one of the undamaged walls. She looked back at him. Her breathing evened and the tension slowly left her frame. Her jaw was clenched painfully tight. The space behind her eyes ached. She refused to cry.

"Sakura," He began, "You knew how important this was to me. I...My clan-"

"You and your clan can go fuck yourselves." Her hand was in a fist again. "So, what? I can't carry a child. There are other options. Surrogates. We can work something out! You can't just...decide to break up because of it!"

He looked at her again. She choked back a sob. No. She'd shed enough tears for him. Her voice softened but did not lose the harsh edge.

"After everything we've been through. After all these years, after making me wait for you to go on your little redemption trip. After all of that, you want to end things because of this?"

He stared at her.

She stared at him. Until it sunk it.

"Unless...this was the only reason. I can't...No. I can believe it. I can believe this is the only reason you'd come back to me like this. Because I was useful."

"Sakura." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find a nice, strong wife to give you all the pretty Uchiha babies you want." He reached for her but she turned away from him. "I'll have someone come get my things. Don't follow me."

He huffed and mumbled something but she didn't turn back. She strode off, her head high. Her eyes bright with fury and unshed tears. Not here. Not in front of or around him.

Never again.

* * *

 

The Nara compound was thankfully close by. She paced on the roof, angry and ranting about everything she'd do to Sasuke Uchiha the next time she saw him. She only paused to move a piece on the shogi before returning to her rage.

Shikamaru watched with a blank expression as he leaned back on his elbows. He yawned and returned his attention to the board. He had no idea that she could be so creative with senbon. Clearly too much time around Genma. Still, for all his apparent disinterest, he was cataloging every offense against his fellow Jonin. Clearly, he and the rest of the remaining Konoha Eleven would have to have words with the last Uchiha. 

"So what are you gonna do?" He took his time. He knew ten ways to win in the next three moves but this wasn't about the game. Not really. "Not that I care. But Hokage-Sama will have a lot of paperwork to deal with if you murder him."

"I..." She paused. Slowly, she started to deflate. He watched and she carefully walked over to sit across from him. "I don't know. I still have my own apartment near Ino's place. I'll ask someone to get my things and move back in there. I'm not going to kill him but I don't want to see him. Not...not for a while."

He nodded. "You know...Hokage-Sama suggested your name for a Genin team. He even has a team in mind, should they all pass. Partially Diplomacy unit, partially...well..."

She hummed and poked at one of the game pieces. He finally took his turn. "You think I'd be any good at it?"

She looked up at him. He resisted the urge to look away. He was always weak to a crying woman. Temari used it against him endlessly. His fiancee was also well aware of his...admiration for the Godaime Hokage's apprentice.

An admiration she happened to share.

And spoke of.

Often.

He closed his eyes. Willed his body to remain at ease. Troublesome women, the two of them. 

"Yeah. You'd be great. You got a way with people. Kids especially. Plus, these ones aren't nearly the monsters our graduating class was."

She smiled at this. It shook at the edges but it was an improvement. 

"Don't worry about getting your things. I'll take care of it."

She stared at him and opened her mouth, then closed it. "Thank you." She took her turn. "Really, thanks. You're a great friend, Shikamaru."

He huffed and stared up at the clouds.

"...and you can win now. I know you've been holding off."

"It's annoying when you do that whole mind-reading thing, Sakura."

"Yeah, I know." The smile was back in her voice. It was a start.

* * *

 

Several hours of crying with Ino, training with Lee, and then another ice cream-fueled crying session with her fellow Kunoichi found Sakura in front of her parent's estate. They had moved to the outskirts of the village after the war to a large house with the rest of her relatives. While the Haruno family was not a clan well known for any Ninja skills, they had merchant ties to nearly every country on the continent. Her family tree was vast with deep roots traced back to even beyond the founding of Konoha.

She stepped through the threshold and grinned as a small figure attached itself to her leg. She looked down at a head full of peach-colored hair. "Momo-chan." She admonished without any real heat. "It isn't polite to try and trip guests."

Haruno Momoko, the child of one of her many, many cousins, stared up at her with deep brown eyes. She chuckled and picked the toddler up. "Let's find your mom, hmm?"

"Sakura, is that you?" Haruno Tsubomi, Sakura's cousin, smiled. Her hair was a deep primrose color and fell in long waves down her back. "Your mother is in the storage building going through Grandmother Sakuya's things. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, thank you. Dad and the boys are still out?"

Tsubomi nodded and took her daughter back from Sakura's arms. They both chuckled when Momoko whined. "Uncle Kiashi insisted Tetsuya join him and the others to welcome the rest of the Kumo branch of the Haruno family to the city. The rest of the ladies have gone to attack the market like locusts for food and tents so everyone has a place to sleep."

Sakura nodded. Every year, since the passing of the former Haruno matriarch three years prior, they held a family gathering of Haruno clan members from all over. With the war at an end, more and more were able to attend. "How many are we up to this year?"

"Eighty. Hopefully some of them are bringing their own supplies this year."

"Well, last year we ended up with a festival on the front lawn, what with everyone deciding to sell their wares at once." She accepted the cup of tea her cousin gave her and sipped it. "I'll help set up once everyone's back. And if need be, I can drag Yamato-taichou into setting up some housing."

Tsubomi chuckled. "I'm sure Aunt Ayame would appreciate having him around, if nothing else." She waved Sakura off then returned to cleaning. Momoko waved as Sakura walked off towards the back of the house. She pulled open the door to the large courtyard in back and paused to watch the swirl of colors in the sky. The sun was already setting. How long had it been since this morning? 

She shrugged off the urge to cry again. She'd done that enough throughout the afternoon. 

Haruno Mebuki had left the doors to the large storage building open and Sakura could hear her bustling about, looking for some of her Grandmother's heirlooms. A new Clan head was to be chosen during this reunion. Currently the duties were shared between her father and his siblings. She smiled and knocked on the open door. "Need some help?"

Mebuki looked over and smiled. She could tell at a glance that something was wrong but knew better than to push. "I think I'm all set, actually. And I found something, come see."

Sakura walked over to look at what was in her mother's hands.

It was a lacquered box, decorated with cherry blossoms and an image of the milky way on the top. She stared at it. "I've never seen that before..."

Mebuki grinned. "I found it hidden under the floor. I can't open it but it's pretty, isn't it?" 

Sakura nodded. Her smile started to fade.

"Mom...Sasuke and I...we..." She curled up in on herself a little. It was safe to cry in front of her mother. Her mother wouldn't tell anyone. 

"He didn't take the news well. That stupid boy." She sighed and took Sakura's face in her hands. "Listen to me. You are a treasure. You are smart, brave, talented, and so, so loved by every single person in this village. If he couldn't see you as anything other than a...a baby machine, then he is too stupid to deserve you for a moment longer."

Sakura chuckled and nodded. They hugged for a moment until Sakura could hear voices in the distant. Her father's jovial, booming laugh was unmistakable. Mebuki sighed and let go. 

"I should go check in with them. Would you mind finding somewhere to put this?" She handed the box to Sakura, then left the building. 

She smiled and rubbed her hand over the box's lid. It was quiet and peaceful and, despite her broken heart, all was well in her world.

She let a few tears fall onto it as she collected herself. With her tempermental family all in one place, even Sasuke would be in trouble, supreme ninja or no.

Then, the box opened.

* * *

 

She blinked down at it, at the scroll in her hand, then shook her head. She placed the scroll back into the box and picked it up, careful not to let her kimono drag on the dusty ground. She stepped into the overgrown yard and through the path she had cleared through the grass.

As always, the formerly glorious Haruno estate was dusty and silent. And now, with three years since the passing of her Grandmother, it was officially hers. She smiled ruefully. 

Sasuke's timing with the breakup couldn't have been more perfect if he tried. She paused when she noticed a discarded temari ball in the corner. Ah, right, Shikamaru had invited her to join them for dinner. She walked a bit faster through the empty manor, abandoned since that fateful October night two decades ago.

The Nine-tails' attack had cost her family dearly. Only she and her grandmother had survived the destruction. The rest of her clan had been lost even before that, many of them tragedies of the Third Shinobi War. She opened the door and paused when she realized she wasn't alone.

Familiar eyes, black and intense, stared down at her from just a few steps away. She smiled weakly. News had traveled fast then.

"I'm going to stop at my apartment, then I'm planning on joining Shikamaru and Temari for dinner. Do you want to come with me? And don't say you've already eaten. I know you. Sweets don't count as dinner."

That earned her a fond smirk.

"You know me too well, Sakura."

She shrugged and offered her arm to him. "Someone has to look after you. Shall we?"

With a small nod, Uchiha Itachi took her arm.

 


	2. Build Our Altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the mystery begins.

The walk was spent in comfortable silence. Her fellow doctor was a man of few words but he was easy enough to be around. He didn't bring up his brother. Neither did she. Instead, he enjoyed the quiet summer evening. The war had been hard on Itachi. He was an incredible medic, on par with herself and Tsunade in terms of ability. But he was a man who cherished peace above all things.

"After dinner...I would like to pay my respects to your grandmother." She perked up slightly when he spoke. "I owe her greatly."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. We can go to the graveyard later. You were always her favorite student, you know." He looked down at her and smiled. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. It was unfair how pretty he was.

"She fought the clan tooth and nail for me." He stiffened slightly and his grip tightened on her arm as they passed the abandoned and dilapidated Uchiha district. "Told them with my condition, I'd never be able to survive being a ninja. A bad heart."

She blinked up at him. He'd never told her this story before. Neither had her grandmother. 

"I had no idea...you always seem so..." She trailed off.

"Healthy? Yes. She healed it not long after I gained independence from the clan. And then neglected to tell them she had done so." His shoulders tensed but his face remained as placid as ever. "She saved my life."

She nods and looks forward. "You would have been an incredible Shinobi. One of the best." Without a doubt, he would have been used for all he was worth by his clan. By the village.

She frowned and leaned in a bit more. "But you're too kind hearted. They would have had to do a lot to turn you into a tool." She thought of Sai and shuddered. The thought of her patient, gentle, subdued friend turned into a merciless killer. It almost made her sick.

He looked down at her again. "Aa." 

She looked up at him. She could almost picture it too well. Itachi, eyes red with the Sharingan, his long hair whipping in the wind, a dark cloak with red clouds around him. She stared at him for a bit longer then shook it off. What was that? It was too vivid to be her imagination but he'd never gotten past Genin, let alone joined a group as horrendous as Akatsuki.

"Something wrong, Sakura?"

"Ah, no, Senpai. Just thinking...that I'm glad you're here. And that you're my friend."

He watched her and followed her to her apartment. 

Before she could retreat into her room to change, he caught her wrist, then pulled her closer. His arm slipped around her waist and she had to look up at him. Her face lit up with a blush. Itachi was never one for words but his actions, even the subtle ones, spoke volumes. Her chest was flush with his and she held her breath in a futile attempt to regain her composure.

"Sakura." His eyes didn't waver from hers. "My brother...the future of our clan is what matters most to him. It always has." She nodded.

"I know. I shouldn't have hoped for anything else."

He frowned just slightly. "From him...probably not." He leaned in more. "But what of yours? You are the last Haruno. You will need a husband to take your name if you wish to continue it."

She swallowed, hard. He was so close. His voice rolled over her and through her, like silk. Heat pooled in her stomach. 

"Yes."

She nearly gasped when she noticed his eyes flick from hers to her lips and back. It was so fast, she thought she imagined it. He pulled her a bit closer to him. "Then perhaps...when you are ready to open your heart again, you would allow me to court you."

She...there was no way she was hearing this right. No possible way.

"Um?"

He smiled and leaned in more, then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Take your time considering it." He paused, then pulled away.

The moment he stepped back, an ANBU appeared in her window. 

"Uchiha. You're needed." She recognized the voice and smiled, then waved. Neji didn't wave back, but he did incline his head slightly. For a moment, she felt her heart ache. Like she hadn't seen him or heard from him in so long. But that was ridiculous. He'd been with her while she and Hinata had discussed flowers for the upcoming Hyuuga-Uzumaki wedding.

Itachi nodded. He took his hand in hers and re-captured her attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Neji stiffen. Interesting. "I will attempt to meet you at the graveyard later. Enjoy your dinner with Nara."

She smiled and nodded back, not trusting her voice at this point. He gave her hand a light squeeze, then he was gone.

Neji lingered for a moment, then he too vanished.

She sighed and slumped back against the wall. She looked down at the box still in her hands.

She had forgotten it was there. She rubbed it and closed her eyes. 

* * *

 

When she opened them again, she was no longer in her apartment. Instead, she was surrounded by darkness. Stars glinted in the distance. The air was cool and smelled lightly of perfume.

She looked all around, then looked down. There didn't seem to be a floor at first but then she realized, the "edges" of the space didn't particularly line up. The space under her looked darker, the stars more colorful and closer than the distant ones all around. As she walked toward one edge, she looked back and traced the outline of the space with her eyes.

Hands. She was standing on a pair of hands, held together like a platform. She looked forward again.

There was a face, hovering in front of her. A woman with long, wild dusty-pink hair that fell in curling waves past shoulders and down into what seemed to be an endless abyss below her hands. Her eyes were indigo-blue and almost hypnotic with their intensity. She was beautiful in how striking she looked. The woman smiled at her. It was not kind but not cruel. More like an owner looking at a beloved pet.

Sakura felt sick. This was all far too familiar.

 **Hello, Child**.

The woman did not speak but Sakura heard it all the same. A soft voice, gentle, indulgent, almost mocking. 

**Are You Enjoying Your Gifts? I Hope So.**

Sakura paled, frozen with fear as the face, so impossibly large, so horrifyingly lovely, leaned even closer.

**As I Promised You, You Would Not Remember What You Paid...But Now We Have Much To Discuss.**

She swallowed hard. She had no idea how she knew who this woman was. But she did. And she was terrified.

"Of Course, Orihime-sama."


	3. Sweating Out Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made and we get a glimpse of the Genin.

**You Have Questions, I Am Sure.**

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Orihime-Sama. I...how do I know you? Where are we?"

**Perhaps I Took More Than Intended. My Apologies. Allow Me To Explain.**

The woman, giant and terrible and amazing paused. 

**But Perhaps In A More Casual Setting.**

* * *

 

Sakura blinked and she was in her living room once more. The woman was in front of her. She was tall and she wore a simple but elegant kimono that swirled like a sunset with deep purples and blues, soft pinks and yellows, bold orange and red, and a smattering of stars along the edges. Her hands up to her forearms were covered in an inky blackness that swirled with starlight. Her eyes were a bright indigo blue and her dusty pink hair tumbled out of a half-made bun. Her skin was otherwise dark in color much like Karui, Choji's fiancee.

"Isn't this pleasant? Now I shall introduce myself." She bowed. "It is most delightful to meet you. I am Princess Orihime."

Sakura hurriedly bowed back, still in shock. "H-Haruno Sakura. It is nice to meet you as well. Again. Apparently."

Orihime chuckled. "Indeed, Miss Haruno. Now when I awoke before, I asked you when and where I ended up. But to cut a long story very short, you freed me, intentionally or not. Out of kindness for you, my child, I have given you all you need to heal from your broken heart. I had to take a small fee. But you don't need to know what you lost. Your life is about to be so much better."

Sakura stared. "Wait. Hold on. So you did that? With Itachi-senpai?" 

"No. Well, somewhat. I didn't make him feel what he does for you. That would be too..." The woman (Goddess maybe?!?) pauses in thought. "Well, that would be boring. No, child, I did something better. I gave you opportunity and granted others the Awareness of Possibility. Usually your mortal minds are too closed off by fear for you to act on the opportunities and possibilities all around you."

She stepped closer. Sakura took a step back. Orihime smirked.

"You will be gaining more opportunities soon. Enjoy them. Embrace them." She stepped closer. Sakura backed into the wall. Her heart was in her throat. Everything about her was wrongwrongwrong and shewastooclose and godsnonono.

Orihime took her hand and Sakura swore her heart stopped with fear. This wasn't killing intent. This wasn't even intent. Everything about Orihime, even in this smaller body, was too massive. Too much.

She started to black out.

**You Have Given So Much, Child. Now You May Selfishly Receive What Is Willingly Offered. This Was The Deal I Made You.**

Sakura woke up and she was alone. Had she fallen asleep?

Her mouth was dry. She got some water, changed clothes, and went off to join her friends for dinner. Then she'd meet Itachi to pay their respects, go home, and sleep. She was not going to think about how weird her life had just become.

* * *

 

The morning came far too quickly for her liking. Still, she rolled out of bed, showered, and scrounged around her apartment for something to eat. She hadn't stayed there in weeks so dry cereal didn't seem all too appealing. She wrinkled her nose, then stepped outside. Knowing the Hokage, he'd be late to his own funeral, so she had plenty of time to get some food before she met with him to discuss her new team of genin.

A bark from across the street caught her attention just before a huge, fluffy missile nearly took her off her feet. She chuckled and easily picked up the huge pup. "Akamaru! It's been ages. How are you doing, buddy?"

The giant dog whined and attempted to lick at her face, though a whistle made him go still.

"There you are! You shouldn't run off like that, Akamaru, I got worried something was wrong!" Kiba was panting slightly as he caught up to them. He looked down at Sakura who easily hefted the dog up. He grinned. "Well, seeing who you were running to, I can't be too mad."

With more than a little reluctance, Sakura put Akamaru back down. "Hey, Kiba. Out for your morning run?"

"Yeah. We were just finishing. Join us for breakfast? My treat."

She smiled up at him. "Is this a pity breakfast? I'm sure you've already heard what happened."

He blushed faintly and looked away, then rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "No! Well. Sort of. Only a little bit, I promise. Mostly I'm by myself for today since Shino's busy and Hinata has more wedding planning to do."

She smiles a bit wider. "And the food vendors look at you weird when you spend the entire time just talking to Akamaru?"

"Exactly! So...?" He leaned in a bit closer with a rakish smile. She sighed and looped her arm with his. He let out a small whoop and pulled his arm from her grasp only to wrap it around her waist, pulling her against him.

"You're ridiculous." She leaned into him. Kiba was comforting and warm and, despite his fierce appearance, he could be a total sweetheart.

"You know you love it. So, Shika, Naruto, and I are gonna snag some of the other Jonin to help you move out. I think Izumo and Kotetsu are in but Genma said he might have a date or something. Anything fragile we should look out for?" He glanced down at her. "I think we can nab one of the girls to help pack up your clothes and shit. I'm sure you don't want a bunch of guys going through your underthings."

She laughed again despite the small clench in her heart. "That would be great. Thank you...and no, nothing comes to mind. You guys are being a great help." 

"Sakura, you've saved our butts more times than I can count. This is the least we could do for you." He gave her a slight squeeze. "Though you're taking this better than I thought. No offense or anything! But..."

She looked up at him, then ahead. "You know? I thought I'd be taking it worse too. But this...this almost feels cathartic. Like it's finally over and I can finally move on." She smiled a little. "I'm...seeing all the opportunities and possibilities I ignored and...and it's helping."

He huffed and scratched behind Akamaru's ears. "That's good. If there's anything else you need, you know you can tell me, right?"

"I know." She wrapped an arm around him as well, squeezed him, then reached past him just enough to give Akamaru a pat. The dog panted and trotted around behind them to lean into her side. She laughed and gave him a few scratches. "Honestly? This is plenty. I'll be over it in a while. Plus, I'll keep myself busy. Shikamaru mentioned that Kakashi, erm, Hokage-sama had a genin team in mind for me."

He hummed. "Oh yeah. Mira-chan and her friends. They're taking their exams tomorrow. Hokage-sama can probably tell you more, but one of their moms is super close with my mom. They come over sometimes to play with the dogs."

She smiled. "I can't wait. I think this will be good for me. Plus they're a diplomacy squad, right? I'm used to that. I've been Konoha's representive more than once."

"Yeah yeah, I remember. Do you still get letters from those Kiri guys?"

"Haku-Kun and Chojuro-kun? Yes, actually! They're really good at keeping in touch. Apparently Mizukage-Sama is training Chojuro as her replacement. Haku is so excited. And Zabuza-san is teaching at their academy now. Oh! And Kisame-san's going to be applying for a genin team as well. According to Haku, he said, and I quote 'If that mummy bastard can train up a kid, I bet I could handle three just fine!'. Heh."

He scoffed. "I still can't believe you and Naruto managed to befriend not one but three of the Legendary Swordsmen. You guys are somethin' else." He pulled her closer, just slightly. A pang of jealousy in his heart made him grit his teeth. No. No he was not gonna lose his nerve now. Opportunites and Possibilties, huh?

"They're not that different from us, really." She supposed she should pull away or make a comment about how close they were but none came to mind. Plus he was warm. And smelled so nice. 

And isn't this what she wanted? A guy who would be physical and affectionate with her in public as well as in private? She'd been told to enjoy...whatever this was.

"If you say so, Sakura."

"I do say so." She sniffed in a manner distinct of one Yamanaka Ino when she's decided she'd won an argument.

Kiba snorted and his good mood returned. 

* * *

 

Some hours later, she walked into the Hokage's office.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cute student?" Kakashi smiled up at her from behind a massive stack of paperwork. "How are you this fine morning?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "I was barely your student for a year, Kakashi-sama. And we both know who your favorite was."

"Even so. I'll assume you're here to learn about your potential team and not ask me to throw Sasuke out of the village."

One of the Anbu guards, the one she assumed to be Genma, snorted behind his mask. The other, Neji again it seemed, was completely still. 

"Yes, I'm here for the former. And Naruto would be so upset if I asked for the latter."

"Alright. You'll be training a squad that is part diplomacy, part...well. I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself." He slid a set of folders to her. One was much, much thicker than the others. 

"I see. Underneath the Underneath, right?"

He smiled again. "Exactly. Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing. Ah, though I;ll need to be taken off of the hospital rotation for a bit. I'm moving back into my family's manor and I'll need time to get it fixed up."

He nodded. "If you want, I can make it a D-class mission to get it cleaned up."

She smiled. "I'd really appreciate that. I'll get some funds together."

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Now off you go."

She bowed, the folders pressed to her chest. "Thank you, Hokage-Sama."

Then, she left to go do some research on her new team.

* * *

 

She sat down in her apartment and spread out the three folders. With a small sigh, she pulled out the largest one. "Hizaki Hiroko..." She mumbled. There were many charges for arson, starting fights, setting off explosives, disturbing the peace...all from her teachers in the Land of Iron. So she was a samurai's daughter, probably. Thankfully, once arriving in Konoha, she seemed to settle right back down. The picture showed a young girl with tanned skin, bright teal eyes, and red-brown hair worn in a ponytail with a braid woven around the base of it. She grinned at the camera and seemed to be in the middle of saying something to the photographer. She had excellent control of her ninjutsu, her taijutsu was high, and she even showed a little skill with genjutsu.

Sakura smiled fondly. "Oh my...well, I know one person I definitely have to introduce you to if we manage to go to Iwa." She then picked up the next folder in the pile.

"Yamanaka Yurika" was definitely of Yamanaka descent with her trademark blond hair, worn in a pair of low pigtails tied with white ribbons. Her eyes, however, were hazel in color and seemed to have pupils. So she clearly lacked the Kekkei Genkai of their clan. She smiled at the camera with more than a little nervousness. Sakura felt like she was looking in a mirror. The girl's file was rather slim but often noted her skill with weapons, long-range jutsu, and, surprisingly, with medical jutsu. It seemed she was slated to become a sniper and a medic.

The last was a girl with an odd name. "Enomoto...Miraberu?" Sakura frowned. A foreign name, maybe? The girl looked normal enough. Fair skin and long, curly black hair. Her eyes were a dark red-brown color and she stared flatly at the camera. Her skills were listed as including Fuinjutsu with high marks in the genjutsu and taijutsu sections.

Another picture was under the official academy shot. She pulled it out and choked back a laugh.

Pictured were the three girls in a group shot with Mira in the middle, holding a resigned Pakkun. All of them flashed bright grins to the camera. Mira, it seemed, really did love dogs.

"Diplomacy...and what else?"

Well, she'd have to find out tomorrow. Sakura grinned and tucked the picture back into the folder. She couldn't wait to meet her own cute little students.

And knowing she'd get to use the bell test on them? That was too great an opportunity to pass up.

 

 


	4. The Undone and The Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bechdel test is (Eventually) passed and news travels fast. Sakura and Naruto have friends all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to run out of lyrics in the song this fic is named after, so I'll be pulling them from other Florence songs. Because I'm original like that.

"He's an asshole!" Karin shoved another mouthful of noodles into her mouth and pointed at Sakura with her chopsticks from across the low table in Sakura's living room. "Bastard wasn't even around to help us pack! I mean, what were we thinking? Ever being in love with that smug...stupid...jerk!" She took her anger out on her takeout container, crushing it slightly. Thankfully she had enough sense to do so over the table. Which would be much easier to clean than the floor.

"Thank you for your help, by the way. I know you're busy at the hospital." Sakura flashed her a grateful smile. Karin's cheeks colored.

"Of course. You took me under your wing, even after I was a total bitch to you. To everyone." Karin poked at her food again. "You're the first girl I could ever really call my friend. It's the least I could do, Sakura-senpai."

Sakura grinned. "I remember being in your shoes. Sometimes you just need someone who understands. Though, speaking of senpais....You will not  _believe_ what happened to me yesterday. So you remember how I'm going to be moving into my family's place soon? Well as I was looking through the storage, I came back out and who was waiting for me but-"

"Itachi-senpai, right?!" Karin grinned and her sharp teeth flashed. "He's had it  _bad_ for you since before the war ended. Ah, I'm jealous. He always looks so delicious in his lab coat and those reading glasses..." 

They both paused to wipe the drool out of the corners of their mouths. Nothing helped Sakura's mood more than bonding with Karin over hot men. They had similar taste but were less likely to compete with one another like she and Ino used to.

"Yes. But! There's more. He walked me home and then when we got up here..." She looked around the room, as if searching for anyone listening. In a village full of Shinobi, one could never be so careful. "He asked permission to court me. How cute is that?"

"No fucking way!" Karin grinned wide, though her smile twitched at the corner and didn't entirely meet her eyes. "Details, woman!"

As Sakura described the encounter, Karin slumped just a bit in her seat. She was elated to see Sakura so happy. Sakura was her best, most trusted friend! But...but the thought of losing her to Itachi Uchiha, Konoha's most sought-after bachelor, made her heart twinge oddly. Still, if anyone would treat Sakura right, it would be Itachi.

"And then he and Neji were gone."

Karin snapped back into focus and shook her head a little. She pasted her fake smile back on. "Do you know what he was called for?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no idea...and I'm off-duty at the hospital until I finish getting moved, so I haven't seen him since yesterday." She blushed. "I...honestly, I think that's for the best. For now. I don't want...I don't want Itachi to be a rebound. He deserves better, so I'm going to wait."

Karin nodded. Good. That meant more time to figure out just why the thought of Sakura with Itachi, with anyone, got to her so much.

"Well, if you decide not to keep him, can I have him, Senpai? He's my type too after all~"

"Heh, if I do pick him, I might even be willing to share! He's a whole lot of man for just one woman."

They both shared a laugh. Elsewhere, a certain doctor sneezed and looked up from his paperwork, feeling oddly flattered. 

* * *

 

Sakura stood with the other Jonin outside of the Academy classroom as she waited for the teams to be announced. Her heart was racing. This was it. Once she walked in that door to meet her team, she'd be in charge of them until they managed to get promoted.

"Team Three. Hizaki Hiroko, Enomoto Mirabelle (so it was a foreign name), and Yamanaka Yurika. Your instructor will be Haruno Saku-" Before Iruka could finish, she heard a loud whoop.

"Ya hear that, Watanabe?! Haruno-Hime is our teacher! In your face!"

"Hizaki! Sit down so we can announce the rest of the teams!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei..."

Sakura bit back a grin and chuckled along with the other Jonin. Haruno-Hime, huh? She waited for the rest of the teams to be announced, then filed in. She waved at her team. Hiroko, still excited, smirked at another girl in the room, then waved brightly with both hands, her face stretched to an almost too-wide grin. Yurika and Mirabelle sat on either side of her. Both were also smiling.

"Alright, class. From this moment on, your teacher is standing in front of you. But if you need anything...don't be afraid of coming by. Dismissed."

Hiroko vaulted over her desk and jumped down from table to table to land in a crouch. She darted up to Sakura, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Sakura-Sensei~! I'm so excited to work with you! I hoped it would be you! I made a bento just in case, for good luck!"

Sakura chuckled. "Alright, alright. Let's head up to the roof for lunch." Hiroko cheered and ran to the back of the classroom to get her things. Yurika and Mirabelle also gathered their items and joined her at the front of the class. 

"We can just go. Hiroko-chan will catch up." Mirabelle stretched and yawned slightly, though she hadn't stopped smiling up at Sakura. "Sorry. I was up late last night."

Yurika nodded in agreement. Sakura chuckled and herded them out of the room.

"Waait! Mira-chan! Yuricchi! Wait for me!" 

* * *

 

Once on the roof, they were quick to get settled. Hiroko handed her a beautifully wrapped bento. Inside was some delicious stir-fried vegetables, fried chicken, and a few pieces of umeboshi on a bed of rice.

"Mama always taught me that making someone their favorite foods was sure to make them appear," She boasted, "So I made you some of your favorites! I asked around what you liked. Being a ninja means being able to gather information!"

Sakura laughed. "Very true. Alright. How about we introduce ourselves? I can start, if you want."

"Oooh! Please tell us?" Hiroko squirmed in her seat. "I wanna know all about you!"

Sakura laughed. "Alright. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm twenty years old this year. I like sweet, syrupy foods and studying medical jutsu. I don't like spicy food or people who are closed-minded. As hobbies, I like to study, read, exercise, and go shopping with my best friend Ino. My dream....is to see all of you become amazing Kunoichi in your own right. Now next...how about you?" She gestured to Hiroko who was practically bouncing.

"I'm Hizaki Hiroko! I'm twelve and I have one twin brother named Hiroji, but I'm the oldest no matter what Jiji says about it! I lived in the Land of Iron for a long time before I moved here to follow my dream. I like spicy curry and fireworks and justice and being a ninja! I don't like lazy people or bullies. I hate. Bullies." Hiroko's face darkened slightly. She shook it off, then continued. "My hobbies are cooking, baking, training with my naginata, and having fun with Yuricchi and Mira-chan! My dream..."

She stared up at Sakura. "My dream is to become a great ninja like Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura smiled. "That's very flattering. Thank you, Hiroko. Next?" She looked between the two other girls.

Yurika slowly raised her hand and Sakura smiled at her. Yurika smiled back.

"I'm Yamanaka Yurika...I'm thirteen. Um, Hiroko likes calling me Yuricchi...we've been friends for a long time. We were penpals before she moved here. I like helping Ino-Sama with her work at the flower shop and delivering flowers to the hospital. I don't like hurting people much...but if it's to protect my friends, I'll do anything." She fiddles with a pigtail. "My hobbies are archery...and studying medical ninjutsu. My dream is to become a great Medic like you and Tsunade-sama. I want to be brave and strong too."

Sakura wanted to hug this girl. Hopefully Ino didn't tease her too much. She looked over to Mirabelle. Mirabelle stared back, then sighed.

"Enomoto Mirabelle. Yes, my father was from another continent and he picked my name. But Mira is fine. I'm thirteen and my family has run the Enomoto shrine for the last hundred years or so. I'm the first Shinobi in years." Despite her flat tone, she perked up a bit and had to keep a proud smile at bay. "I like dogs and playing Capture the Flag with my classmates. I don't like cleaning. Or cats. My hobbies are cooking and making seals. I'm not sure what my dream is just yet...but I want to figure it out. And I know I want to keep Hiroko and Yurika with me for as long as possible."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you all. Now.." She took a bite of the bento and smiled. It was pretty good. "I'm sure you've all heard of the infamous Bell Test..."  
  
Hiroko grinned. "Yeah! It's to test our teamwork, right? You say you only have two bells but the real test is how well we work together! You and Naruto-San and Hokage-Sama ripped up a training field last time~!"

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. Now, since you already know the purpose of the exam, we'll be doing something different. I will have only one bell and you three will need to work together to get it. Here's the catch. I trust all of you work together well. What I need to know is if you have the guts to be a Shinobi." She stands and passes the empty bento box back to Hiroko.

"Sometimes your friends will turn out to be traitors. Sometimes they can be enemies, wearing your loved one's face as a mask. I need to know that you three will be able to survive and fight back if that is the case. I will expect you to come at me with the intent to kill. If you hesitate, even for a second, I will retaliate and you will be hurt. Tomorrow, we'll meet at the third training ground tomorrow at seven am. You will have two hours to prepare the battlefield as you see fit and plan. After that, you will have until noon to get the bell from me."

She folded her arms and smiled. "Now, in the field, you won't have ideal conditions like this to prepare. But for now, I want to see what you can do with as many advantages as possible. You have now until tomorrow to prepare. Eat a big dinner and a nice breakfast. You'll need your energy. Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yes, Sakura-Sensei!" They all looked up at her with serious, focused gazed. She grinned widely.

"Then I'll see you all, bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Naruto slurped his noodles, a dark look on his face. Sai sat next to him and sketched his teammate with a content, calm expression. Shikamaru sat on his other side with Temari rounding out the foursome.

"That bastard. I can't believe it. I should go punch his face in." He finished up his fourth bowl of the day. "So? What are we gonna do to get back at him? Itachi-nii said he'd handle talking to him." Naruto sighed. "And asked me not to pick a fight. I can't say no when Itachi-nii asks me something."

Sai hummed softly. "Traitor's brother is hard to refuse."

Temari poked at her egg. Then paused. "Well. He asked none of the Konoha Eleven to start a fight. He never said no one else could come pick one. I mean, Sakura did a lot of good as a diplomatic envoy alongside Itachi and Shika after the war. Not to mention all the people her and her grandma helped."

Shikamaru sighed. "So you want to start the Fifth Shinobi world war...over Sakura's love life?"

"Nothing so drastic...but what would be better to get back at that pompous jerk than to show him that there are more than enough people ready and willing to take his place? Here's the plan..."

Not long after, messages were sent to various allies in all five of the other Shinobi nations...

* * *

  **In Kiri...**

Haku, taller now and still pretty but far more obviously masculine, frowned at the letter. "Shishou...?"

Zabuza plucked it out of his apprentice's hand and picked it up to read. Kisame peered at it over his shoulder. "Seems like the Haruno kid got herself dumped by the Uchiha brat. Heh, looks like you have a shot after all, Haku."

Haku's face colored instantly. "Zabuza-shishou! S-Sakura-chan is just a friend! It's hardly like that."

Kisame chuckled and took the letter next. "Stop teasing the kid. Besides, it's obvious she finds Chojuro more charming. They're gonna fall in love, just watch."

Zabuza smirked. "You wanna bet on that, fishface?"

"Only if you're ready to lose."

Chojuro kept his eyes low. His hand tightened into a fist. Sakura had been so kind to him. So patient. How anyone could have someone so wonderful and let them go? It was unthinkable. 

**In Suna...**

Gaara thanked the toad who dropped off the letter and broke the seal. He recognized his sister's writing but froze at the words. He'd worked closely with Sakura throughout the war. And Uchiha had tossed her aside. He'd never liked that asshole.

Still...he refused to let himself hope. He crumpled the letter and tossed it into his wastebasket, quietly furious. The sand in his gourd shifted with unease. 

So she was single now. So what? It's not like that meant he had a chance.

**In Iwa...**

Kurotsuchi let out a low whistle and tilted the paper to give her two aides a look. "Seems like Haruno is no longer spoken for. Hardly knew her myself."

One aid grinned wide. "I remember, yeah. She was incredible. Fast, strong, smart. She tore Danna here apart the first time they met. Isn't that right, Danna?...Danna?"

Sasori was already stalking his way out of the Tsuchikage's chambers.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To teach an Uchiha brat a lesson." His eyes darkened. He still remembered the girl. Only a child when she turned everything he knew upside-down. She had defeated him and then went on to build a legacy even he was envious of. It had been what inspired him to restart his life when he re-awoke in the back-up body he had crafted just in case the whole "eternally a puppet" thing didn't work out.

Deidara caught up to him easily enough. After his final battle with Sasuke, it had been Sakura who had restored life to him. She had given him his freedom back. He had repaid her by finding Sasori and the two of them joined in the war efforts against the Akatsuki. After an offical pardon from Iwa as thanks for their service, the two had started living there and even ended up as aides on Kurotsuchi's council.

"Well you're not dong it without me, yeah. I still owe that kid for our last fight."

"Suit yourself. But I'm not giving her up. Even to you."

"Same to you."

**In Oto...**

Tayuya looked over the Otokage's shoulder. "Haruno...wasn't that the pink haired girl with Naruto?"

He nodded. "She helped so many of us...even after we hurt her time and time again."

"Hmmm. Seems too bad. She's a real sweet girl."

He frowned, then looked up at Tayuya. "Would it be an unwise decision to contact her and state my intentions?"

She shrugged. "Helll if I know. Won't know unless you try, right?"

The Otokage nodded and got to work penning Sakura a letter.

It had been so long since Kimmimaro had been able to see those kind eyes set in that fond smile. He was not going to let another chance slip by again, not this time.

Never again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am MissVulpix212 on tumblr. Come hit me up with questions, suggestions, ideas, etc.


End file.
